


future

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Nyx wants to look into Charlotte's future, but the strong-willed fighter would rather take things as they come.





	future

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang monthly challenge of April, Changes. (Also a rare SFW fic from me? What a world!)

“Hey, Charlotte?” Nyx asks, finally working up the courage to suggest her idea. “I… thought of something I could do for you.”

“Oh?” Charlotte responds, curiosity furrowing her brow. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I know your mask is exhausting… but what if I took a look into your future?” Nyx suggests. “If you knew who you might end up with, then you could just focus your efforts on them, and you wouldn’t have to worry about it as much.”

“Nyx… that is a really good idea, and I’m happy you’d think of me like that, but I’m going to have to say no.”

“What? But why?”

“There’s something to figuring it out on my own, you know?” Charlotte explains, trying not to give in to the sad expression on Nyx’s face. “And besides, like I said, this act is more popular to everyone, not just the rich man I hopefully win over someday. People… well, they don’t really like the real me. At all.”

“I’m quite fond of her,” Nyx says, smiling. And it’s true, the real Charlotte; straightforward, forceful, yet with a certain kindness beneath it all, was incredibly attractive as well. Sure, men might swoon over her proper, gentle act. The Charlotte who cooked them lunches, who was always eager to help, who  _ never _ cursed or lost her temper, was a favorite around the camps.

But Nyx prefers the real her. The her who comes out when she and Nyx ware alone, venting about how ridiculous the “ideal woman” she has to pretend to be is. It is such a change, between the real Charlotte and the mask, and Nyx only wants her to be free from that.

Of course, Charlotte has been wearing the mask for so long, it feels almost real. Another her, but real nonetheless. It may be exhausting, but it’s  _ necessary. _

“I know, Nyx. I’m… fond of you, too. I really appreciate the offer, it’s so sweet of you, but… I think I’d prefer not knowing, okay? No offense, though!” Charlotte gives her final answer, and the subject drops.

At least, in the mind of the fighter.

~X~

Nyx only  _ wishes _ the subject would fade from her thoughts. Even now, hours later, when she’s in bed, the idea remains. Nyx didn’t tell Charlotte she had prepared the spell, tracked down each reagent, and done all but cast it. How could she? Charlotte would prefer not knowing.

Those words echoed in her mind, over and over. How could Charlotte dismiss the idea so easily? It could change things, for the better! Making them so much easier, and letting Charlotte relax a bit. The concept keeps Nyx tossing and turning long after she should be asleep. But sleep will not come. Her thoughts refuse to slow, and she can’t seem to relax. For a moment, she wonders.

Why does it bother her so much? Charlotte’s refusal is something she can respect. Wanting to take on the future on her own, and see things for herself? It’s only something a truly strong person could decide. And Charlotte is, among all else, strong. So why can she not stop thinking about it? Why can’t the dark mage let it go?

Slowly, she realizes something. It’s not Charlotte’s refusal that bothers her. No, rather, it is her own curiosity. For whatever reason, she  _ wants _ to know Charlotte’s future. To see where Charlotte will end up, and… perhaps… if she is still her friend. Nyx knows she shouldn’t be so selfish, but… it’s so rare that anyone understands her. So rare that anyone gets close to her. For years, she lived as a monster, trying to keep people away, but Charlotte… Charlotte got close to her anyway.

Even knowing what Nyx has done, Charlotte seems undaunted. In fact, if anything, it brought them closer together. Nyx sighs, heavily, and rises from her bed. She knows sleep won’t come, she knows these thoughts won’t end. Charlotte is her friend, but… is that all Nyx feels for her? It was no lie when she said the real Charlotte is attractive. There’s a certain allure to her honesty, to her strength, and Nyx finds herself eager to see more of it.

Before she knows it, Nyx is standing before her supplies. Sorting out what she would need for the spell. When she decided to cast it anyway, to peer into Charlotte’s future, she doesn’t know. But she doesn’t stop. Her curiosity overwhelms her, and Nyx is helpless before her  _ need _ to know.

~X~

Charlotte is in the middle of her morning routine - a beautification process which takes quite some time, since every aspect of her has to be absolutely alluring -  when she hears a frantic knock at the door of her chambers. With a sigh, she crosses to the door.

“Who is it?” she calls out, perfectly friendly and cheery, in spite of her frustration at being interrupted.

“It’s me,” Nyx says, simply, and her voice is the only identifier Charlotte needs.

“Oh, what a relief. Alright, come on in!” Charlotte says, flinging the door open. The Nyx she sees then is haggard, looking as though she’s hardly slept, with a sort of frantic intensity behind her eyes. “Uh… Nyx? Are you alright?”

“Hm? Yes, yes, I’m fine. A bit sleep deprived, I was up late thinking.”

“Thinking? Of what?”

“I… look, you’re not going to be happy with me.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be?” Charlotte asks, confused. She has no idea what the young-looking mage could have done to upset her.

“I… I did it anyway,” Nyx says, hanging her head. “I should be better than this by now, being so impulsive… it was childish.”

“Did what anyway?” Charlotte asks, not connecting this conversation to their talk from yesterday.

“I… looked into your future.”

“You did what!?” Charlotte exclaims, more shocked than angry. “But… why would you do that, I said I didn’t want to know!”

“I don’t know!” Nyx says, though by now she knows very well why she did it. “I was just… curious, I guess. I don’t want this to change anything between us though! I promise not to tell you!”

“Gods, as if I can resist, knowing that you know! I suppose what’s done is done, you might as well tell me,” Charlotte says, shrugging. “I think that’ll be easier than having this between us for however long it takes to come true.”

“I… I can’t tell you.”

“What? And why the hell not!?” Charlotte asks.

“You… you won’t be happy. I know it’ll just be a disappointment…”

“Do I end up alone or something!?”

“No! Of course not, how could you? You’re so… wonderful…”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s… welll… they’re not rich. They hardly have a penny to their name, to tell the truth…”

Charlotte sighs, shaking her head. “Look, that’s not a deal-breaker or anything. That’s… more for convenience than anything else. Whoever it is, we’ll make our fortune together, side by side. I… I do love them, don’t I?”

“From what I could see, you love each other very much. And… seemed happy.”

“Honestly, Nyx… the main reason I want to marry wealthy is… to make sure my parents have an easy life. We didn’t have much growing up, but they always made sure I knew they loved me. So, no matter what, as long as there’s love there, I know I’ll be happy.”

“You… you mean it, Charlotte? That’s great to hear, and a sort of maturity that’s rare for one so young… I really, really respect you Charlotte. And… well… the reason I couldn’t resist looking into your future is that… I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?”

“I wanted to know if I’d still be close with you. I really… I cherish what we have together. It’s so rare that someone understands me as well as you do.”

“This sounds almost like a confession, Nyx!” Charlotte teases, trying to relieve the tension that has built up. “Nothing would ever drive us apart, you know I value you too. I mean, it’s rare that I can really let my guard down around someone, Benny is about the only other person I can do that with.”

“I’m happy to hear it. And… I suppose it is a confession, of sorts. Last night, I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking of you, of how I didn’t want things to change between us. Slowly, I realized that I  _ do _ want them to change. That’s when my curiosity overwhelmed me. When I gave in, and looked at your future.”

“N-Nyx?” Charlotte asks, shocked. There’s only one direction this conversation can be headed…

“It’s me, Charlotte. You… you end up with me. It… maybe it’s a bit cheap, me telling you like this. I don’t want to influence you! But… I fell for you before I knew. And… I hope that you fall for me too. I love you, Charlotte.”

For a moment, both women are silent. Nyx has said so much, all of it takes a moment to sink in. But as Charlotte thinks back on their talks, on how well the two of them understand each other… it’s easy for her to envision the future Nyx foresaw. Slowly, Charlotte smiles.

“I love you, too, Nyx,” she says, pulling the shorter girl into a tight hug. “I’m glad you looked into my future. Who knows how long this would have taken us on our own?”

“It could have taken years. I’m glad, too. You’re not angry with me?”

“How could I be, after it led to this? All I’m thinking of, is how we’re going to strike it rich now that we’re together!” Charlotte says, before giggling.

“Well, I can do a lot with my magic!” Nyx offers.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll think of something. We’ve got plenty of time now, too, since I can stop looking so hard. Though I might still wear the mask… I mean, I’d hate to lose all that popularity!”

“Just know that you never need it around me.”

“I didn’t before, either, Nyx. Thank you. I’m… so excited for what’s going to come next. For how things are going to change now.”

“Me too.”

 


End file.
